


𝑼𝑵𝑭𝑰𝑵𝑰𝑺𝑯𝑬𝑫 𝑺𝒀𝑴𝑷𝑯𝑶𝑵𝒀

by its_musical



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_musical/pseuds/its_musical
Summary: "𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺, 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘨𝘶𝘺?""𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐨? 𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒅𝒊𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆.""𝐿𝑒𝑡'𝑠 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑔𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑!"A story in which the readers make choices on how to continue the plot. A story in which each choice matters...even if it doesn't seem like it.Posted on Wattpad and Quotev
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	𝑼𝑵𝑭𝑰𝑵𝑰𝑺𝑯𝑬𝑫 𝑺𝒀𝑴𝑷𝑯𝑶𝑵𝒀

You shiver as you walk along the darkened path, pulling your black cloak tighter around your shoulders to try and keep any warmth inside. Even with the light of your lamp, the path ahead was barely visible, so you kept your gaze on the ground in front of your feet, keeping an eye out for any twigs or roots that could end up tripping you. The sound of a branch breaking off to your left startles you, and you quicken your pace, reluctant to stick around and find out what lurked in the darkness that enveloped you.

You weren't anyone of importance; you were just an apprentice, after all. Your mentor, Sir Jordan Maron, had sent you out on a delivery just before sundown. You were hesitant, but this delivery was important: it was to save a life. Jordan specialized in medicines: potions, herbs, spells, etcetera. When you had arrived in the village about five years back with no recollection of who you were or how you came to be there, Jordan had taken you in. The only thing that you knew about yourself was your name.

You and Jordan had grown very close over the years, but nothing more than a good friendship blossomed from your relationship. He had taught you everything you know about medicine, and had even shown you a few spells. You were a quick learner, and were confident when casting certain spells and creating potions. You worked well with your hands, and you knew it.

Soon enough, the warm glow of lanterns could be seen shining through the trees, and you smiled in relief. Almost home, you thought, Almost to safety.

Today, however, the gods of luck did not seem to be on your side.

With a groan, a zombie stepped out from behind the treeline. It caught sight of you and snarled, making its way towards you.

You grimaced, the distinct stench of rotting flesh attacking your nose. Dropping your empty satchel and dying lantern at your feet, you unsheathed an iron dagger from the belt fastened around your waist, preparing yourself for a fight.

Sure, Jordan was a skilled apothecary. But he was one hell of a swordfighter as well; making a point to teach you how to defend yourself.

The zombie advanced on you, and you stepped forward to take a swing at it. Before you could, however, an arrow embedded itself in your shoulder, and you let out a cry of pain, dropping the dagger. You fell to a knee, tears pricking the corners of your eyes.

The zombie came closer, and you could hear the rattling bones of a skeleton nearby, no doubt preparing another arrow to send your way. Shakily, you pushed yourself to your feet, backing away from the mobs, your eyes flitting every which way to try and find an escape route.

Unfortunately for you, more groans joined the ones of the first zombie, signaling that a few more of the undead had caught sight of you. Your left hand clutched at your injured shoulder, debating whether or not to pull it out. It was stopping the blood flow pretty decently, but it hurt like hell. And, honestly, you weren't sure how much time you had anyways. So why hasten your death by—

The _thwack_ of another arrow finding its target made you flinch, but no pain blossomed immediately. Had you not been hit? Were you...dead? Popping one eye open disproved the latter, which you found relieving. But then who...?

Your answer came in the form of a zombie collapsing at your feet, three arrows sticking out from its back. Your frowned, pain momentarily forgotten, as you scanned the surrounding area for your saviour. 

They came in the form of a battlecry.

Two young boys, seeming to be about sixteen or so in age, rushed from the treeline, sinking their swords into the remaining zombies. Another young man stepped out in front of you, much quieter than the boys. He held up his shield, standing with his back to you, and deflected oncoming arrows from the skeleton. One more figure, that you couldn't quite make out, dropped down from the trees and slashed his sword towards the skeleton, finishing it off in a few skilled strokes.

The man in front of you turned around once all the mobs lay dead, sending a charming grin your way. You could only make out a few defining features, but boy did that smile make your heart race.

He was a handsome young man, tufts of dark brown, curly hair sticking out from under a gray beanie. "You alright, there?" He asked, his deep voice thick with an accent.

You nodded, running a shaking hand through your hair in an attempt to smooth it out. "I-I think so, yes. Thank you for saving me back there. Thought I was a— urgh!" You groaned, the pain in your shoulder finally registering. 

"Oh, gods. Let's get that taken care of, shall we?" Your saviour said gently, then turned and shouted out commands to the rest of the men. "Tubbo! Come on over here and help this young lady. Tommy, Fundy, you two grab her things please, and light some torches while you're at it!" A chorus of 'yes sir's rang out from the other three, and they got to work. 

A brown-haired boy approached, offering you a small smile. "Hello, miss. I'm Toby, but my friends call me Tubbo. Let's see what I can do for you, here..." Tubbo introduced himself, quickly digging bandages out of his bag.

"I'm (Y/N)," You replied, lowering yourself down to the ground, yourback resting against the trunk of an oak tree. "Thank you, all of you, for helping me." You thanked the boys, earning nods and 'you're welcome's in response.

Sudden, yet soft, light made you blink a few times, and you noticed the other two, Tommy and Fundy, you think, lighting and placing torches around the area to keep the mobs at bay. "Wilbur, distract her for a moment?" Tubbo suggested, coming around to your right arm and placing a hand on your shoulder, just above the wound. "Uh, yes, of course." Wilbur responded, crouching down on your left side. You turned to face him, knowing what was coming next. It wasn't necessarily something you wanted to watch.

"I'm Wilbur." Wilbur said with a smile.

"(Y/N)." You introduced yourself again, nodding once, "What are you four doing out here this late at night?" You asked, desperate for any sort of distraction from the pain.

"I could ask you the same question." Wilbur chuckled. Before you could say anything else, Tubbo counted down from three, giving you time to brace yourself, and then pulled the arrow from your arm. You sucked in a sharp breath, squeezing your eyes shut. Wilbur frowned, taking your hand in his and squeezing it gently. "

There, it's out." He murmured, reaching up to wipe the tears from your cheek with his free hand. Even though you'd only just met, he hated seeing you like this; in pain. "Where were you headed, (Y/N)?" Wilbur asked, wanting to keep you talking, to keep your mind off of your arm.

"I...I was heading home from a quick run to the village across the river. Had to....nngh...had to deliver an antidote...Jordan made." You managed to get out through your tears. You hadn't really registered the fact that Wilbur was comforting you until his hand pulled away from your face.

Thank the gods it was dark...they didn't notice how red your face had turned. Of course, that could have been because of the pain as well.

"Who's Jordan?" Wilbur asked. You could feel Tubbo wrapping soft cloth around your upper arm, and the trickle of blood running down it.

"M-my mentor." The tears had slowed, but Wilbur was still gripping your hand. Or...maybe that was all you. Your vice-like grip hadn't quite let up yet, because you were still in pain. Right?

Anyways.

"I arrived here one day, according to Jordan, with no memory of who I was or how I got there. I just knew my name, and that was all." You explained, dropping your gaze from his.

"Sounds pretty messed up, if you ask me." A new, and accented, voice joined in. You glanced up and saw that it came from a young boy, probably Tubbo's age, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Tommy. You don't get to judge other people's lives, considering how bad ours is." The final figure spoke (another accent?), and you got to have a good look at him. Honestly, his outward appearance didn't surprise you at all. You'd seen worse than a young man with fox ears and a tail. "I'm Fundy, and that's Tommy. Nice to meet you, miss (Y/N)."

"Nice to meet you all as well." You responded. Tubbo finished up wrapping your injury, and stepped away to give you some space. You thanked him, shifting so that you were sitting a bit more comfortably, and pulled your hand away from Wilbur's. "Alright. I've answered your question, now you get to answer mine. Why were you four out here so late?"

Wilbur, you assumed he was the leader of the group, by the way the rest of the men looked at him with such respect, exchanged a glance with Tommy, then sighed. "Well...we're kind of in the midst of a war. We're moving under the cover of night, so as not to be spotted." He explained. It was then that you noticed they were all wearing the same uniform. Brown boots, black pants, a white undershirt, and a blue coat decorated with red and yellow shoulder pads and buttons.

Your eyes widened slightly. Jordan had said something about a war between the ruler of this land, Dream, he'd called him, and a ragtag band of men. "You must be the men of L'manburg." You mumbled, pushing yourself to your feet. Fundy offered you your burnt out lantern and empty satchel, and you took them gratefully. "The ones, fighting for our independence. Small group, you lot." 

Wilbur nodded, stepping back a bit to give you your space. "Outlaws, as well. Do us a favor...maybe don't tell anyone you saw us this evening? Don't want Dream and his team to catch wind of where we're headed." His men nodded, and Tubbo stifled a yawn.

You frowned. These men must have been travelling all night. The bags under their eyes were evident, even with the soft lighting you could still make out the recognizable sign of exhaustion. You yourself had been a victim of it many times.

And then there was still the matter of paying them back for saving your life this evening...

You bit your lip, clutching at your right arm.

You had a choice to make.

**═══ *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.* ═══**

_**The choices you make in this story will determine its ending. But make your choices wisely, because not all of them have a happy ending. Since this is your first choice, I will give you a glance into the future. But only for your first choice.** _

**═══ *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.* ═══**

**Choice A** : Invite the men of L'manburg into your shared home with Jordan, explain to him what happened, and give the boys shelter for the night. **(The boys will accept your invitation. You and Jordan will hide the boys when the Dream Team shows up on your doorstep asking questions.)**

 **Choice B:** Nod, promise the boys that you will not tell a soul, wish them well, and continue your journey home alone. **(The boys continue on back to L'manburg. The Dream Team shows up on your doorstep, claiming they had seen and heard the whole thing, and demand that you take them to wherever the boys were headed.)**

**═══ *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.* ═══**

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is a choose-your-own-adventure, I need your answers in order to continue the story! Chapter lengths and time between uploads will vary, depending on how many answers I receive.
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting! Don't forget to make your choice.
> 
> Stay awesome, lovelies! ♥️


End file.
